1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to processing input/output (IO) requests, and more particularly, to methods, systems and physical computer storage media for processing IO request jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems can have multiple host servers and multiple storage servers that are typically used to perform disparate job functions. Each storage server is used for multiple jobs. To determine which jobs have priority to be performed over others, a service level agreement is implemented as part of a policy of the computing system. The service level agreement provides rules for managing the system resources.
While data for each job is normally maintained separately, the same system resources, such as disk drives, buses, adapters, processors, memory, and others, may be used to perform the jobs. Because the resources have limited performance support capabilities, when multiple jobs use the same resources, each job normally achieves lower performance than it would achieve if it had exclusive use of the resource. Thus, in order to fulfill quality-of-service guarantees delineated by the service level agreement within the computing system, performance measurements may be required along various network routes throughout the system. In particular, the computer system measures resource consumption while an application is running. Measurements are taken along particular routes and metrics and descriptions relating to operations performed consuming bandwidth are accumulated.